Kamen Rider EXO
by Dragon World
Summary: Exo, the Fangire Hunter, Kirito, the master of SAO, ALO, GGO, and even master of SAO 2! These two together make an ultimate power, N. Kirigami and Kazuto K. come together to fight against Fangire and against the Bosses of SAO 2 and they even have to face the mystery of the Doru Rider War.
1. Explosionation!

_Two teens were having a fun time down the street, they were enjoying their lives with each other and sat down at a diner. "Kisagami-san.." The girl teen started, "Yes Korumi-san?" The boy asked before the girl captured him into a kiss, he couldn't resist but let it flow. Korumi wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss went in tighter, the other men and women were delighted by the two kissing, the two were love birds indeed. "Noru Kisagami..." A man wearing a suit said to the boy teen walking towards his house, "Hai?" He wondered what the man wanted from him, until he punched Kisagami in the stomach, causing him to pass out, the man took Kisagami with him to a facility._

**Now :**

Kisagami was sitting on a seat, his memories dreaded out of him, far from home, he had to live in the Doku Ride Organazation base. "There was someone I loved...Who was it?" The teen who was almost an official adult asked the man who saved him from the man that originally captured him, but he doesn't remember that time. "Classified.." The man answered, "Koburi-san...You said you saved me from a creature who tried to attack me a year ago..And you say that the creature took away my memories.." Kisagami said to the man, Koburi shook his head and sat down, "I had my reasons to only tell you that." He said as he walked towards the building, Koburi had become enlightened since Kisagami came around in his life. Koburi used to be the enemy to all of mankind, until Kisagami saved him from that endarkenment, he is the only reason Koburi is a nice person now.

Kisagami sat down on the chair and saw a belt, he tried to grab it, but the belt wrapped around his waist and faded. "Nani?" He asked himself, but Koburi came in to check on him and saw an image of the buckle of the belt in Kisagami's hands, "Oh no.." Everything has gone wrong, Koburi was supposed to have the Exo Driver, but looks like it chose Kisagami, there must've been a reason. "**_Henshin!_**" The cry of the Exo before floated through Koburi's mind, he wanted to have that power so bad. Kisagami didn't look fit for combat, but what does Koburi really know about Kisagami? Kisagami was a really secretive teen, he didn't even know himself if he could fight in combat and protect himself from the Fangire Race.

The Fangire were the Mazoku, after all, but Kisagami should be able to fight for himself. After all, Kisagami did defeat all the training bots in combat and was able to find every pressure point in the human body, pressure points are the same for every creature on Earth. Kisagami could tell from how Vampires were weak against water, Koburi noticed a belt simular to the Exo belt, he grabbed it and placed it into it's case, but instead of placing the case into his chamber, he kept it and ran out of the room.

Kisagami saw a Fangire attacking some innocent people, he charged towards the Fangire and punched the Fangire in the face, but the Mazoku grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly, "AH!" He screamed in pain and agony as the Mazoku threw him into a car. The Police came and shot the Fangire, but the Vampiric Super Demon blasted the police back, the Fangire also sucked the life out of the two. "NO!" Kisagami didn't like the sight of the Cops dieing out, he grabbed one of the pistols and shot at the creature. The Fangire was angered and used it's tentacle to wrap around Kisagami's neck and threw him into the wall, Kisagami fell to the ground as Koburi came to save him from a blast, he pulled out the case for the belt simular to the Exo Driver, he took out the belt and threw the case away, "OW!" A shout from behind, Koburi wrapped the belt around his waist and opened up the buckle, "I...Shall not lose!" Koburi said as the blasts shot away from him and caused sparks to fly all over the perimeter, "**Henshin!**" Koburi shouted as he pushed the Knuckle Vice into the buckle, ***FIST ON!*** Koburi changed to a White Knight armored warrior with a silver pair of eyes under the visor, Koburi charged forward and kicked back the Fangire, "Ignition : X-oga!" Koburi named his new form, X-oga charged towards the Fangire with the X-Saber and slashed down it's body.

Kisagami saw how X-oga was fighting against the Fangire, he swore he saw a belt simular appear on his waist, he pulled the Exo Driver out of his pocket, "Here!" He smiled as he placed it onto his waist curiously, it changed to the Exo Belt and he placed a Fuesel into the slotted left side, ***READY!*** The belt started to tone up the sound of a Guitar playing roughly, Kisagami held his left arm behind his back as the right to over his shoulder, "**Henshin!**" He shouted before he got out of pose before he shoved the Knuckle Vice on the right of the buckle. ***FIST ~ ON!*** Golden light covered the body of Kisagami, armor flew onto Kisagami's legs up to the top of his head, he was now a silver armored IXA, the horn on his helmet rose up to the air. "Cha!" He shouted before he charged forward and punched some Fangires away from X-oga and they both pulled out a Fuesel and placed into their Knuckle Vices before slamming them in, ***WAKE ~ UP!*** Energy was surrounding X-oga's fist as energy snaked around Exo's leg, Exo jumped into the air as X-oga held his fist behind his place, both Riders attacked the Fangires they were battling, the creatures they battled exploded.

Exo reverted to Kisagami, who was a bit overwhelmed from Exo's power, he fell to his knees as X-oga dehenshined to Koburi. Koburi knew that Kisagami would be overwhelmed, but he didn't expect Kisagami to be able to get to his feet so easily. "Koburi-san...Sugoi.." Kisagami complimented on his new partner in combat, they both gave a handshake to each other, "Yosha!" shouted Kisagami as he pulled out a paper and gave it to Koburi, it was a drawing of Exo and X-oga, "D-Did you make this?" Koburi asked him, he shook his head, "Someone I used to be friends with made it, but I don't remember who.." Kisagami responded, Koburi and him walked back to the Doku Ride Base.

* * *

Wataru Kurenai, the inheritor of Kivat and Tatsulot was walking down the street, Kisagami saw him, well, bumped into him while walking in the opposite direction. "Nani?" Wataru looked up to see Kisagami with his hand to help him up, the Fandiri never met any human being nice to him besides Shizuka, that was ok, he was a Fandiri, after all. But he could just feel that this human was different then the others, even different then Nago, Kisagami helped up Wataru and saw a man wearing black leather clothing walking towards them, "I...Shall feed on your blood.." The man said as Fangire Markings appeared onto his face, "_Now...TO END YOU BOTH!_" He shouted as he transformed to a Fangire, alarming Kisagami and Wataru once the Fangire blasted them into the wall, Kisagami got up from the ground and placed the Exo Driver onto his waist, "Fangire...Any being to hurt a person would go in excile!" Kisagami shouted as he placed the Henshin Fuesel into the slot, ***READY!*** He breathed in before posing his left arm behind his back and right hand enclosed over his left shoulder, "**Henshin!**" Kisagami shouted as he got out of pose and grabbed the Knuckle Vice, he shoved it into the buckle and ran forward as the belt activated, ***FIST ~ ON!*** Kisagami changed to Exo as he punched and kicked at the Fangires.

Wataru seemed to see how Exo battled this foe and took it hand-to-hand, he finally placed a Fuesel into the Knuckle Vice before slamming it back in. ***EXCILE ~ SWORD!*** A Sword appeared into Exo's hand and he slashed back the enemy before the Fangire was able to get up, but the Fangire blasted Exo into the air and sent him slamming into the ground. Wataru walked forward as Kivat snaked around him, "Yosha! Kivatte Ikuze!" He shouted, Wataru caught him and pressed Kivat's Fangs into his free hand, gaining the Fangire markings, the Ghost Chains of Fangaru wrapped around Wataru's waist, melting into the Fang Belt, Exo got up from the ground and watched as Kivat was hung to the perch of the Fang Belt's buckle. "**Henshin!**" Wataru shouted, he had transformed to Kiva right in front of Exo, was he going to hunt him down? Even though he heard the stories about Kiva, Kisagami couldn't believe them, Kiva was a nice guy, he saved people from Fangires and that's what this city needs.

Exo and Kiva both kicked back the Fangire before Kivat's eyes glew bright orange, "TATSULOT!" Kivat shouted, Tatsulot flew down to Kiva and slid onto his left wrist, "PYUN! PYUN! TENSION FORTISSIMO! **Henshin!**" Tatsulot said as Kiva glew bright gold and changed to Emperor Form. Zanvat shot out of Tatsulot and changed to the Zanvat Sword, he slashed down the Fangire before Exo jumped up and assisted Kiva by kicking back the Fangire. Giving Kiva a chance to attack the Fangire and give it a beating, but Exo reslammed the Knuckle Vice into the buckle, ***WAKE ~ UP!*** Exo backflipped into the air as energy boosted into the armored Ankle on his foot, it released a Moon Breaker but instead of wings on the sides, it was blades, as Exo kicked towards the Fangire, the blades illusilised to seem like they bit onto the Fangire and caused it to explode.


	2. SAO BEGINS!

**Hunt 2 : Link Start!**

Kisagami was holding a nerve gear, "Time to play with a Nerve Gear for the first time ever!" he was so excited, he put the helmet on his head and pushed the activate button and went to sleep. Awakened in the Digital World, "Alright...**LINK START!**" and the game began!

Kisagami woke up on the grass, a bull smelling his shoe, "Oh..Hi.." he said to the bull, the bull just walked to the river. "Man..I never thought today would be so interesting.." He said, walking to town and saw a lot of people running around, he walked and bumped into another player, "Oh, my bad.." Kisagami stood up and helped the other player up, "So..I'm Kiroku.." Kisagami introduced by his username. "Kirito.." The Player smiled, "So..Around here is pretty crazy huh?" Kisagami looked around, "So, Kiroku..You a Beta Tester?" Kirito asked, "Nope..This is my first time playing.." he replied, Kirito pulled out his sword and Kisagami blocked it, "Nice reflexes!" Kirito admired, "How can you be so good if you aren't a Beta Tester?" Kisagami smirked and slashed Kirito's sword into the air, then threw his own blade in the air and the saber landed in his sword pouch on his back. "You gotta teach me how to do that.." Kirito said, "Nice question though..I fight a lot with swords in the real life." Kisagami answered, "That sounds awesome.." Kirito answered, "But..Kiroku..Do you ever think back to your life before?" he asked, "Don't remember.." Kisagami said, "Sounds tough.." Kirito said, "Yeah..But luckily, I'm not dead..Because I have a future to live on with.." Kisagami smiled, Kirito then began to think, "So it really doesn't matter if you don't remember something?" he asked, "No..As long as you can live on in the future." Kisagami answered.

Kisagami and Kirito were fighting against Wolves, "It seems fun!" Kisagami smirked, "But..I really do get it now.." he said to himself, Kirito then slash waved through three Wolves before glowing bright red, "Kirito don't move!" Kisagami said, Kirito nodded and they faded. Appearing in the middle of town, then blood formed a being and the eyes of it began to glow red, "Hello..You can all call me the creator of SAO.." it said. "Kayaba..Akihiko.." Kirito said, Kisagami glared at the blood creature, "If you want to escape the game..You have to complete the boss battle on Floor...100.." Akihiko explained, then everyone looked in their inventories and noticed a new item, they all pressed it and a mirror appeared in their hands, they all glew bright blue and their appearances turned to their real ones, "YO AIN'T A SUPER BABE!" a player said, "YOUR NOT A SUPER HUNK!" another said. Kisagami's only change was his eyes, "You don't look much different in real life.." Kirito said, "You either..Your hair just changed.." Kisagami admitted, "I guess.." Kirito sighed, he looked up as Akihiko faded.

Kirito and Kisagami were walking through the forest, Kirito pulled out his sword and slashed through a wolf, as Kisagami slashed through a Bull. They then walked into a strange hut, "Maybe we should sleep here for the night." Kisagami looked around, then noticed his inventory, it had the EXO Driver in it, he equipped it and the Exo Driver appeared around his waist. Kisagami took it off and placed it in his pocket, walking out of the small hut. Kirito then looked at his menu and saw a party request from Kisagami, he accepted. "Two rooms, two people..Perfect.." Kirito said, Kisagami nodded, the two then went to sleep.

* * *

**SAO Day 2...**

Kirito and Kisagami were walking through the Town of Beginnings, they stopped in the forest seeing a girl being attacked by Red Players, he ran toward the bad players and slashed through them. The players shattered and the girl was helped up by Kisagami, she bowed in gratitude. "I'm Kizoku..You are?" Kisagami introduced, "Korihime.." she introduced herself, Kirito smiled looking at the two. Then the three were teleported to the middle of Floor 1 at the front of the Boss Fortress. "LISTEN UP! I'VE FOUND A WAY TO DEFEAT THE BOSS OF FLOOR 1!" A man said, "I'd like to thank you all for coming today..All players...I have found the greatest way...To destroy the 1st Boss! We have to all work together..But maybe...Just maybe..WE CAN DESTROY THIS ENEMY ONCE AND FOR ALL!" he cheered, Kisagami smirked, "First boss...Should be fun.." he said to himself, Kirito saw a red hooded girl. Kisagami was sitting, waiting for the big news, "Everyone! Once you get into the fortress, an Item will appear in your inventory...Don't touch the item...I repeat...DON'T touch that item." he added, then Kisagami nodded and got up, he walked toward the fortress of the boss. "Hey! What's a beginner like you doing going toward the boss fortess?!" The man asked him, "I may be a beginner..But I ain't a quiter.." Kisagami replied and walked toward the Fortress.

* * *

In the boss floor, everyone was walking forward and saw a large Taurus beast, "GRRRRRRR! RAH!" the beast smashed into the ground, they all dodged the attack of the beast. "Attack formation! Sector 7,3!" Kisagami ordered, everyone began slashing at the large beast, then Kisagami charged toward the beast and jumped up, whipping the Exo Belt around his waist, he slashed the Taurus' arm off. Then jumped off it's shoulder and tried to dodge the beast's attack, but was punched into the wall. Kisagami then coughed as the others were being beaten down by the boss, Kirito charged toward the boss and slashed through it's stomach. Then the player who found the strategy of Sector 7,3 charged toward the beast, but the taurus jabbed it's horn through his stomach and threw him into a wall.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**KRWKoukan8629 : Kamen Rider Exo joins Sword Art Online..The survival of this land will be tough, or will he face death..For next time..**


End file.
